


Rainy days and Latin

by ilaiza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Latin Kink, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza
Summary: It was raining for a week now at camp Half Blood and to help raise everybody's mood Hiron organizes a quick lesson in Latin at the cafeteria. Percy finds the dead language quite intriguing.





	Rainy days and Latin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This has been staying in my draft folder for too long. I suddenly got the urge to finish it. I've read it a few times and honestly I corrected all that I saw but read at your own risk.

It was raining at camp Half-Blood for over a week. The dark stormy sky driving everybody inside the cabins, all outside activities at a standstill till the rain stops. Campers were sending prayers to the Gods in hopes of sunshine, bored out of history and ancient Greek studies.

A group of new kids, just a couple of weeks here, decided to play some pranks on a few people including the director of Half-Blood. It was a holiday at the camp, one celebrated every year from the second the sun raises to the last ray that leaves the sky. It was a day that Dionysus prepared for months in advance and made sure to have everything prepared for the feasting. If the camp was doing well, the Gods allowed him to feast upon the heavenly drink denied for many months. Wine! The new demigods were up in the director’s room where they accidentally pushed over a shrine dedicated to the ones on mount Olympus. Being as vein as they are, Dionysus was denied his celebration this year. So being a mature responsible adult he hid in a dark corner and refused to come out for over a week now. He was even sprouting mushrooms or mold or something.

Percy was trying desperately to block the voice out. He was fidgeting on the bench hands trembling in sweaty fists over his legs. A breathy whimper escaping his lips as the voice spoke again. His head shot up looking around in hopes no one heard him being very thankful of being the only child of Poseidon present.

In honor of their roman sisters and brothers, the instructors at the camp decided to hold a lesson in Latin language. All of the demigods were gathered at the cafeteria tent and after some basic lessons in the language starting with the alphabet and simple pronunciation, some of the pupils were asked to try and read in the ancient language. Percy wasn’t paying attention, he sucked at any other language than wasn’t English and if he was honest he sucked at that too. He was tuning out Heron, counting the rain drops, when suddenly his breath stopped and his heart missed a beat or two at the sound of his voice.

It was soft and velvety, exquisite like the taste of the wine Dionysus missed. The words pronounced in a soft hoarse voice. White shots of pleasure were piercing Percy’s body reminding him of the last time he heard that voice. His breath quickened at a memory of kisses and bites being left over the sensitive skin on his tights that was blossoming in his mind, that voice moaning in his ear enjoying the movement of Percy’s hips above him, his hand holding him still leaving marks stopping him when he was so close, burning and chocking on his moans begging for friction, to be allowed to come.

Percy’s hand ran over his hip, over the marks hidden underneath his clothes, biting a lip when that whimper threatens to leave his mouth. He was breathing hard trying not to think of those lips around his cock feeling his jeans tightening around him. He rubbed his sweaty palms over his thighs, hips bucking up in the air the movement making him tremble in pleasure.

Percy was fidgeting on the bench, bent a little over the table, quick puffs of air escaping his mouth. Trying and failing at blocking that voice out he wanted to just yell at Luke to finally shut up, give somebody else a turn. Was he reading a book or something? He can’t believe he found something arousing in Latin. The language was as dead as much as he was going to be if a teacher found him with an erection in the middle of a hall full with kids. Yeah, try and explain yourself out of that one, Percy.

A needy whimper escaped in the air around him as he fisted his erection through his pants. His thoughts hazing in his head. When did he move his hand? Percy swallowed around another moan thanking every God there is that he was the only present child of Poseidon at Camp Half-Blood.

A pleasant numbness was spreading through his body, his thought fading to a distant buzz. His fingers running through his hair tugging lightly and nesting in chocolate locks, his forearm hiding his face from the others. His mouth falling open as he squeezes a little harder on his cock, trembling with the need to slide his hand in his faded jeans.

Percy pushes his tights together to stop himself of doing just that but his hand is pushed in a slightly better position and he is rocking up his hips before he could stop himself, biting on his arm, squeezing his eyes shut. Percy looks around after a second. Everybody still looks bored to death and fed up with this lesson. Luke was waiting for Heron’s help with the pronunciation of a word. He lets out a breath of relief. Nobody had heard him. He was throbbing and so hard it was painful. Percy couldn’t let anybody see him in this state.

He could hear Luke’s voice, his chuckle when he understood the word, the same one when Percy can’t control himself and pushes Luke against the bed. His finger were tracing the shape of his cock over his jeans, feeling the spasms, feeling how hot he was and desperate. His gaze falling on Luke before his eyes fluttered shut at the stimulation. Breathy whines were leaving his lips.

The movement of chairs against the floor pulled him out of his pleasure haze. Percy looked around to see the campers leaving apparently over with the lesson. He looked down at himself unable even to stand up at this point. Slowly the cafeteria emptied out and the chatter died down.

“Percy, how did you like the lesson?” Luke sounded amused as he neared Percy. “You looked entertained the whole time.” Luke remarked as he stopped in front of the table. He looked down at him. Laughing as Percy trembled underneath his gaze. Sliding his hand up his tight he massaged the muscles underneath his fingers enjoying the moans coming out of Percy’s mouth.

“Do you like it when I talk in Latin?” Percy trembled. Luke sounded hoarse and restrained and Percy couldn’t help the moan in response. He felt cold finger sliding underneath his shirt dipping in the band of his pants. The other hand dragging up his tight, running over his hipbone forcing desperate cries out of him. He wanted Luke to touch him already not to tease him.

“Or do you just like hearing my voice?” Luke chuckled, finally sliding his hand inside Percy’s jeans. Running his fingertips up the skin watching as Percy bites his lip to restrain himself. “You’re so wet, sweetheart! Didn’t know you wanted it that badly.” Luke leaned down to purr in Percy’s ear, kissing down his neck.

Percy was rocking his hips up trying to meet Luke’s speed trembling when Luke slid his thumb over the slit. He was so close. Percy slid a hand over Luke’s holding him there, his orgasm so near he could taste it. He felt those fingers squeezing him at the base and then sliding up his length digging in the tip. Percy was coming with a low moan, spasming on the bench, fingernails digging in Luke’s hand. He fell exhausted against Luke.

“Definitely the Latin.” Said Percy finally.


End file.
